Their Anniversary
by sparkybitterness
Summary: Why is May 30th so special to Riza? Roy is determined to find out, then it hits him. Why is it? Previously titled Their AnniversaryMay 30th. Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Their Anniversary was my first Fanfic ever. I'm re-posting it because it needed a long over-due sequel. Reviews are amazing.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked into the office ten minutes late. Even Roy Mustang, her superior, beat her. When nobody saw her, they knew today was May 30th, that day.

In the past three years, she'd only come to work late once a year, or three times over the years. As the others had noticed, it was always on the same day. Also, instead of wearing her usual uniform, she dressed up.

Since she'd come in late, she couldn't stop the boys from loosening their uniforms and, in Havoc's case, smoking. It was a warm day, even for May. So, when the cool breeze that was in the office blew out the door when it was opened, they all stared at the door and who opened it.

_It_ was Riza Hawkeye in a dark blue sundress and sandals. She'd left her hair down and she looked pretty good. Was this really Hawkeye, sniper and queen of discipline? "Men, get back to work." Okay, so it was Hawkeye. Havoc was glad- at least it wasn't another girl for Mustang.

Speaking of, Havoc looked at his boss. He was actually looking at the paperwork. Still, he had the signature smirk on his face. Finally, he looked up. "Hawkeye, what's the occasion? Got a hot date tonight?" Running through the minds of every officer, _oh no, he's gonna get it for sure._

"Sir, there really is no occasion. No, I do not have a 'hot date' tonight. Sir, may we get back to work?" Hawkeye rested one hand on her gun, which she had strapped to her thigh and shoulder. He backed off almost immediately. As he did, a thought dawned on him.

When they all walked in from lunch break, a dozen red roses were on Hawkeye's desk. The men watched as she read the card. She looked around. "So, who sent them?" Breda asked.

Hawkeye glared at him. "It doesn't say." She read it again to herself. All it said is '_three years, now I remember._' Then, Roy Mustang walked in, whistling carelessly.

He took one look at her and then said, "Nice flowers."

"Thank you, sir."

"Sure." He came over to the desk. "Who are they from?"

"There is no name on the card, sir." She still held the card in her hands.

"What's it say, then?"

"Sir, that's personal, don't you think?"

"Nope, 'lemme see that card, Hawkeye."

"Sir, is that an order?" Falman looked over at them, but waved it off as another friendly dispute. Everyone else was already back to work, so it was surely nothing to worry about.

"No." He leaned closer and whispered, "I already know what's on the card. After all, I'd be a heartless man if I forgot what I wrote." Smirking, he went to his desk.

"Excuse me, sir? You sent these?" She said this loudly and everyone looked up.

"I already told you I did." He looked at the paperwork on his desk, faking interest in them. He fiddled with one. Hmm, he'd already drawn on this piece.

"Why'd you write that on the card?" She demanded. _Things were heating up now_, Havoc thought. From behind him, he could hear Breda and Falman taking bets.

"Hawkeye." Mustang stood up and walked up to her. "It took me three years to figure out why you dressed up and came to work late on this day. I thought you might like to know that someone else knew. The flowers were a nice gesture, if you're at all puzzled by those."

"Right. And I'm sure you think you're right, but you're wrong."

"Really? I thought I 'hit it on the head' or so to say."

"What exactly is it? What's my reasoning for doing what I do on this day?"

Havoc thought that this was the first time he'd ever seen Hawkeye lose her temper like this. Mustang must have really written something obscene on that card. Falman was taking tallies to see how many times she didn't say sir. Breda and, surprisingly, Fuery were placing bets.

"Are you really sure you want them to know?" He tipped his head to his subordinates.

"Is it really going to matter? You'll be wrong."

"Okay. Today is May 30th, correct?"

"Right." Hawkeye stood up to her full height.

"Four years ago, I met a young sniper at Ishbal. Her name was Riza Hawkeye, my First Lieutenant now. She's saved me several times. On May 30th, four years ago, we made a promise. It's the day we met and made that promise. We've kept that promise. May 30th is our…anniversary, so to speak."

"I thought you'd forgotten, sir." Riza spoke softly.

"How could I? Four years ago, I met my true love, but didn't realize that until two years ago."

Whenever he said that, all the bets were placed off. After all, the biggest bet was when he was going to tell her. Riza Hawkeye was the only one in the room actually surprised. Although, they were surprised when he picked her up and kissed her.

He smiled, a real smile, and whispered for her only, "I love you, Riza."

"Roy Mustang, I love you, too." They stood there, holding each other while the others cheered and Havoc whistled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the long overdue sequel. It's the best I could come up with in 30 minutes. Thanks. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**One Year Later**

"I do." Riza Hawkeye looked up at her new husband. It was a gorgeous day for May 30th. Exactly one year ago, they had admitted that they loved each other. Now, they were getting married. May 30th was their anniversary-in more ways than one. Roy seemed to know what she was thinking and smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest looked at them expectantly. Everybody had heard that the General Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, sharpshooter, were getting married and they had all showed up. This kiss was their first one as a married couple. It was their first kiss in front of the entire military and all its commanders.

Roy leaned down and kissed her softly. They were married exactly five years later from the day they had first met. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Riza, my promise is still here. I will still become Fuehrer to fulfill our first promise. We will keep that promise."

"I know. For know, I'm worried about making it down the stairs without falling over or my gun slipping out."

"Riza, a gun at our wedding?" Roy was aware the entire church was anxious for them to leave the church so they could, but it was his long-awaited day.

"Of course. You love me anyway."

"I always will." He leaned a little closer. "I will carry you down those steps if I have too." He grinned slyly.

"Roy Mustang, I love you in spite of your comments."

"I know. Now, let's go see what the rest of our anniversary holds for us."

"I'm right behind you." Riza smiled and took his arm.

They left the church after several cheers and whistling from a certain second lieutenant.


End file.
